Akatsuki's Angel
by kariuchiha19
Summary: This is the sequel to Uchiha Angel. Three months have past and Deidara goes to his old village, Iwa. Little does he know that there are certain people waiting for him.Can they bring Axel to his senses?
1. Chapter 1

**Iwagakure**

"I swore that I'd never come back here un…" Deidara said under his breath. He was transformed into a 13-year-old and walking around Iwa. "Now, where the hell are they un?" Deidara looked around his old village. "The text message says to check the dango shop un…" The blonde made his way to the shop that used to be his favorite sweet shop. There he saw, "Demnyx?" Said water master turned to him. "Beat it kid, I'm busy." Deidara twitched, but decided to have a little fun. "Hey mister, what'cha doin'?" Demnyx sighed, "I'm waiting for someone kid, go away." Deidara scowled and said, "It's me you idiot un!" Demnyx turned to him. "Dei-Deidara? Why are you transformed into a thirteen year-…wait, nice try kid but I'm not stupid. If you're Deidara, prove it." Demnyx said, smirking. Deidara glared Demnyx. _Stupid water dork._ He thought. Deidara dragged Demnyx to an alley and turned back to normal. "Happy un?" Demnyx nodded, "Sure, but why were you…" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fan girls," He stated, "They have a tendency of trying to steal my stuff un. So, where are the others un?" Deidara transformed back into the thirteen year old. Demnyx nodded and turned to the main street. "Follow me," Demnyx led Deidara out to where there were less people. Deidara recognized where they were headed. "You guys are hiding at my old home un?" Demnyx turned to Deidara. "Your old home? I didn't know that. I just stay there." He started walking but Deidara leapt on ahead. "Hey! Do you know where you're going?" Demnyx asked. Deidara waved his hand in the air. "I know more about Iwa than you do un!" Deidara led Demnyx to his old house. "Wow. How'd you know it was here?" Demnyx said. Deidara rolled his eyes. "I told you, this is my old home un." Deidara headed inside. It was empty. "Where is everybody un?" Demnyx smirked. Deidara heard an explosion from the back. He headed to the back of the house. There he saw that his friends were training. Sasori moved his index finger making his puppet attack Kari. "Barrier!" Darkness came up to shield her. Itachi came up from behind. "Amatrasu!" Kari jumped into the air, dodging here brother's attack. She took out her Katana and blocked Samehada. Both Kari and Kisame did hand signs, "Suiton: Water Shark Bomb no Jutsu!" Their attacks canceled each other out. Kari quickly jumped back as Itachi slashed his own katana at her. "Rasedori!" Chidori appeared in one hand and Rasengan in the other. Kisame was the unlucky man that got hit by the attack. It hit him straight in the stomach and threw him into a near by cliff. "Looks like Sharky's outta the battle. Who's gonna be next?" Kari stated. Itachi glared at the hole in the cliff that was his partner and charged at Kari. Kari put a hand up, signaling a time-out. Itachi and an oncoming Sasori both stopped dead in their tracks. Kari smirked and stated to Deidara, "Long time no see Deidei; it's been what, three months since that day? Sorry for not informing you off our location until yesterday. We didn't want Kyubi knowing our location and besides that, _someone_ dropped the bag with our cell phones in a river." Kari, Sasori, and Itachi all glared at Kisame, who was climbing outta the hole in the side of the cliff. "I said I was sorry about 500 times you know!!!" the blue man whined. Deidara smirked at Kisame's childish whine. "It's alright un. I had a feeling you guys were alright, Leader-sama didn't though un. Then again, he's been pretty busy with XIII lately. Them and Kyubi's been trying to get to Naruto too un." Kari nodded. She had a feeling that Kyubi would want to get rid of other Jinchuriki. When they had passed through Suna, Gaara had been in the hospital due to an attack Kyubi had launched there. Luckily, Kyubi had bitten off more than he could chew, and Gaara only suffered a few minor injuries. Kari was brought out of her thoughts when Deidara chuckled. Deidara stared at her and said, "I see this comes as no surprise to you Kari-chan un. Didn't expect it to. What I expected was an answer to this, how'd you guys get away un?" Kari sighed. "Well…"

Three months earlier…

"SHIT! WE GOTTA MOVE!!!" Sasori yelled, sensing Kyubi's chakra. Kisame and Itachi looked at him confused. Then, their eyes widened as they both felt the chakra. Just as the three were about to run, Demnyx appeared through a portal. "Demn-" Sasori started, only to interrupted by the water lord, "No time. Come on, get through!" When the three Akatsuki members hesitated, Demnyx pulled them through his portal…

With Kari…

_**Kari he's gonna blow the whole place!**_ Kira stated. He may not be able to control Kari's body, but he could still help her. Kari saw a portal open to her right and slipped through just as the flames came at her. She arrived in Iwa…and landed on Kisame. "OW! What's the big- oh! Hi Kari-chan! Hey…are those…burn marks?" As Kisame finished the sentence, Itachi pushed him aside to check his sister. "Are you ok sis!?!" He pulled her closer and examined the burns. "I'm fine Itachi. Kira was able to make a portal before the redhead blew me sky high…We're in Iwagakure?" Sasori nodded in response. Then he turned to Demnyx, "Yes, that's not my question. My question is, why?" Demnyx shrugged. "I just made a portal to anywhere, didn't know where I was headed." Kari sighed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…water dork here saved your asses un?" Deidara stated. Sasori glared at him. "That's not the point you brat! The reason we contacted you is because Kari says that she needs more training. We've also contacted Hidan and Tobi." Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Tobi un?" Kari nodded, "I already trained with Kakuzu. He stopped by last month and left last week." Deidara nodded in response. There was a crash from inside. "TOBI YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT!?!" The four Akatsuki members sweat dropped. Demnyx stared at the back door. He heard Kari, Deidara, and Sasori say, "3…2…1…" Hidan slammed through the door. "THERE YOU FUCKERS ARE!!! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THIS FUCKING VILLAGE FORYOU GUYS!!!!!!!" Everyone sweat drooped again. Kari then glared at Hidan, "WHAT DID YOU CALL US HIDAN!?!" Hidan jumped back, then glared into Kari's sharingan. (Big mistake on his part, don't ya think?) He was suddenly dragged into the tsukuyomi world. He was tied to a cross. (Remember? The one Kakashi was tied to?) "…NOT AGAIN!!! NO! DON'T TORCHURE ME TO A MINDLESS ZOMBIE AGAIN!!! I FORGOT WHO I WAS TALKING TO!!! PLEASE KARI-CHAN!!!!" Kari appeared in front of the panicking jashinist. Hidan saw a poisoned katana in her hand. His eyes widened, "COME ON!!!DON'T DO IT!!!" Kari cocked her head, "You know the drill…72 hours…" Hidan gulped. _She's different then before…_ He thought, _Usually when I scream she rolls her eyes and lets me off with a warning…I'm so screwed…_ Kari stabbed him with the katana…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel stared at the bowl of ramen sitting in front of him. "Is something wrong sir?" the cashier asked him. Axel looked up, "No, just thinking." She nodded and walked away. It struck him strange that when he was himself, no one noticed who he was, but when Kyubi took over…they followed his every order. Not that he cared. Infact, right now, he wished he was dead. He felt empty since that day, three months ago. Especially since that same day, Demnyx went missing. He couldn't go back to the village thanks to his demon. Whenever a jinchuriki was around, Kyubi challenged it. The only two that hadn't died (Of the ones he had found) were Gaara and Naruto. Though, that was because Axel had momentarily taken over and lost on purpose. He finished the ramen and stood up. He'd better head away from this village and back to the town he was in before. The smaller the place, the better chance Kyubi won't take over…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

72 Tsukuyomi Hours Later…

"Oww…Sorry Kari-chan…So you wanted to train with us physically?" Hidan said after the torture was over. Kari nodded, "Yes, I need a change of battle. Can't get used to fighting against those four can I?" Deidara noticed the smirk in her tone. He smirked as well. Judging by the way she hit Hidan with the tsukuyomi, She'd gotten plenty stronger. _Luckily, I've been training my ass off. Looks like the only reason we're here is because they know Hidan and Tobi haven't been training._ Deidara turned to Sasori. Deidara saw the sudden twinkle in his dana's eyes. Hidan chuckled, "Fine…get ready Kari. I'm about to fucking blow you away!" Hidan charged at the female Uchiha. Kari vanished with the wind. "Huh? Where'd she-" Hidan felt a kick in his stomach and felt that he was thrown back into a cliff. Tobi stared wide eyed at the hole Hidan had made when he went into the cliff. Then he turned to where Kari was standing. He gulped. _She's gotten way faster…_ He turned to the other Akatsuki members,_ I bet they've all been training their butts off…even Deidara-senpai hasn't been around being lazy like me and Hidan. I know that Senpai was probably training when he disappeared. _Tobi saw Hidan climb out of the hole he was in. "Damn…then take this!" He charged at Kari again. He raised his scythe. Kari smirked, "I've made it better…" Hidan stopped, "What?" Kari looked at the ground, her face hidden by her bangs. "I've…become stronger…faster…you…don't stand a chance against me Hidan. Back down." Hidan stared at her like if she was crazy. "No way, I never back down from a challenge from one of my fellow members. You know that Kari." Hidan charged again. He raised his scythe and brought it down. It was blocked by Kari's katana. Hidan's eyes widened. _I didn't even see when she…damn it! _ He aimed a kicked to Kari's stomach. Kari punched him in the face, sending him into the same hole he was in before. Deidara smirked. _She's so fast…but then again…_ Deidara disappeared and appeared behind Kari, who blocked his punch. "You've been training as well. Haven't you Deidara?" Kari said. Deidara smirked, "You think I'd let you guys get ahead of me? We're a team, we've gotta be at the same level. I've even made some new forms of art." Kari and Sasori smirked. Leave it to Deidara to read their minds even at the distance they were apart. "Well…come on then. I'd love to see it." Kari said…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay!! My laziness finally went away!!!

Deidara: There was a lot of lazy here in the Akatsuki lair.

Sasori: true….

Well…I don't own Naruto, or Axel and Demnyx…anywho, R&R guys…ttyl.


	2. Konohagakure

Hey there people!

Deidara: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts ok un? ON WITH THE CHAP UN!!!

Someone ate too much dango didn't he?

Deidara: …I want them to see my art un…

Oh…ok…but I'm not showing that part…

Deidara:…WHY!?!

Because I wanna save your art for an even bigger part!

Deidara: Against XIII un?

Yep…

Deidara: ok then…

On with the chap!

**Konohagakure**

One Month Later…

Tsunade watched as Pein finished sealing the deal with Suna. They were to help defeat not only Kyubi, but Organization XIII as well. After Gaara's agents left, Pein collapsed into his chair. Tsunade knew that she'd been putting a lot of her own work on his shoulders but, she felt as if Akatsuki should handle Kyubi. Pein seemed to agree. Infact he did, but he wished he had Kari, Itachi, or even Sasori there to help. They usually took some of his responsibilities off of his shoulders. Tsunade cleared her throught and Pein turned his attention to her. She was in his office after all. "Yes Tsunade?" He asked, his voice cracked from lack of sleep. Tsunade sighed, "Take a break, you've been at it for a full week already." Pein shook his head, "There's no time for rest. If I don't stop that bijuu soon, all of the work I've done with the jinchuriki will be for not. As of now, he's only killed and absorbed one. Thankfully Gaara managed to get away unharmed. I've tried to make sure the jinchuriki and the bijuu were hidden from the rest of the world." Pein rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Pein recognized Deidara's chakra. "Come in Deidara." Deidara popped his head into the room, a huge grin on his face. "Leader-sama, there's something I wanna show you un! Come to the training grounds un! You too Tsunade-sama un!" Before Pein could answer, Deidara closed the door…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein sighed as he neared the training grounds. _What could Deidara possibly have to show me that's so important?_ As the grounds came into view, Pein heard Hidan cursing at Kakuzu for the usual thing. He looked around and saw nothing of interest. He turned to Tsunade who was glaring at Deidara. "I know what you're thinking un. What could I possibly want un? Well… Come on out guys un!" When Deidara finished the sentence, the four remaining Akatsuki members appeared. "Hey there Leader-sama! Long time no see!" Kari stated. Pein stared in disbelief at the four members that were supposedly dead. "How?" Pein asked. Kari sighed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel walked through the quiet early morning streets of Oto. _At least Kyubi hasn't said a word for a few days…_ Axel sighed as he felt chakra approached him. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. A girl, about the same age as him, with shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate eyes, came out from the shadows. "I should be asking you that redhead." she said. Axel sighed, "Look, I don't want any trouble girl. I just want some food and I'll be on my way." "Kamaku." the girl said, "My name's Kamaku. Kouen Kamaku. And you're Uzumaki Axel, AKA Kyubi. I wanna know if I can come with you on your journey." The question caught Axel off guard and he actually showed some emotion. (he' been like...Itachi the whole time, no emotion showing whatsoever.) "You wanna come with me? Even though you know I'm the killer Kyubi?" he asked. Kamaku nodded, "anything to get away from Buki and Kabuto. I just wanna get the hell outta this village. Please take me with you!" Kamaku stared Axel in the eye. Axel thought it over a minute. "You can come if you want, but remember, Kyubi can take over at anytime and kill you. Don't blame me if that happens." Kamaku beamed at him as he headed for the ramen shop…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein smirked at his subordinates. It felt good to have them all back. Right now, Kari was thinking of a way to defeat Kyubi. "I think I know how to get rid of him, I just need to know where he is." She stated. Pein's smirk widened. It had only taken her three days to find out how to defeat him. The Anbu weren't even close to understanding what she was planning. _Come to think of it, the only ones who understand besides me are Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori._ Pein thought. He looked at Kari. She'd changed a lot since the battle with Kyubi. She'd become colder, like if reality had just hit her. Pein had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Roy had been killed in that same battle. Finding out that Axel had been the cause of their sensei's death had affected not only her, but Demnyx as well. He wasn't his usual happy self. He seemed to be lost in his own world. Kari was now in reality. She knew what had to be done, even if she didn't like it. Now she had the plan, but needed the boy. An explosion rang through the air…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamaku had to warn Konoha. Kyubi was on a rampage and if he saw the jinchuriki of Konoha he'd destroy the whole village. She saw a group of familiar faces at the gates headed her way. "Akatsuki!" Kari saw her and smiled. "Kamaku? What're you doing here?" Kamaku sighed, "Kyubi's headed this way! He's on a rampage!" Kari nodded. "It seems that Kyubi wants to get this over with as soon as possible…Tobi, go tell Tsunade what Kamaku just said." Tobi nodded and saluted, "Hai, Kari-chan!" he stated as he ran off. Kari then turned to where the smoke was coming from. "You guys ready?" she asked. Akatsuki chuckled nervously in response. Kari took it as a 'We're as ready as we'll ever be'. Kyubi came out of the trees "Kira…I didn't think you were still alive…no matter, I'll kill you now!" He shot flames at Kari who waved her hand. The flames disappeared. "This time, you're up against me, Uchiha Kari. If you don't like it, then tough! Mangekyo Sharingan!" Kyubi saw Kari's eyes change into the sharingan. He heard a voice in his head. _Kari…it's really her._ Kyubi ignored Axel as he charged at Kari. He took out Axel's chakrams and threw one at Kari, flames dancing on the chakrams. Kari moved her head to the side as it flew past her head. "Don't underestimate me. I've become better then you." Kari stated. Kyubi scowled, "We'll see about that! Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Kari sighed, "Suiton: Water Shark Bomb no Jutsu." The shark put out the fireball. **Amazing,** Kyubi thought, **I didn't even see her do any hand signs… **Kyubi did some more hand signs and fire formed an orb in his palm. "A Rasengan of flames? That's a new one. Not that it'll help you though. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Ten clones appeared. Kyubi's scowl darkened. **Damn this girl…** He thought as he focused on finding the real thing. But he couldn't, "What the?" Suddenly, Axel's voice came out of his mouth, "Not this time…I won't let you use me for this anymore!" Kari's eyes widened, "Axel?" she asked. Suddenly, she felt Kyubi's chakra become unstable. "I'm never gonna let you use me to fight her again!!" came Axel's voice. **What are you doing you idiot!?!** Kyubi asked coldly. _I'm taking back my body! And you can't stop me!_ Kari watched as Axel grabbed his head in pain. Kari averted her gaze as Axel fell to the ground. It was silent a moment, then Deidara asked, "What just happened un?" Kari turned to him, "I have no idea…" she replied…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this one is short…I HAVE WRITTER"S BLOCK NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!(pant pant) I really gotta stop yelling…

Deidara: yeah you do un…

Well, I was really late cause of my science fair project…and no I have state test so it might be another while…but I'll have the next thing up as soon as that and my writter's block is done with…see ya!

Kari


	3. Sunagakure

Ugh! I'm so sorry1 T_T…I've been gone for so long cause first my computer broke…then my parents tried to fix it…then it wouldn't let me go online…and THEN it died again so it took my parents 5 months to get a new one!

Deidara: Don't be so hard on yourself Kari-chan un! It's not your fault un!

Thanks Deidei…

Sasori: Kari doesn't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts…or anything else that is already owned.

Thanks Danna. Wow it's been a long time since I've said this but, ON WITH THE CHAP!

**Sunagakure**

Kari sighed in frustration. "What's da matter Kari-chan un?" asked her blonde partner. Kari blew her raven bangs out of her eyes, "It's frustrating Deidei. Kyubi doesn't wanna let me help Axel. He insists on interfering with my attempts to heal Axel's mental instability." Deidara turned from the Uchiha to his Danna and asked, "What do you think Danna un?"

Sasori looked up from his puppet. He thought a minute and then turned to the hospital bed that Axel was laying, unconscious, on. "He's not worth all this trouble." He stated plainly. Deidara scoffed, "That's your answer un? What about Kari-chan's feelings un? You know how much she cares for Axel un!" Both artists turned to their female comrade.

Kari remained silent. _What should I do Kira?_ She thought. **If it was only my brother then I would agree with Sasori. The problem is it's not just Kyubi. Plus you have feelings for the Uzumaki boy.** came the reply. Kari hated this but, she knew there was no other way. If Kyubi wouldn't back off, then they would have to extract him from Axel's body. In other words, Axel would die.

"There's no other way brat." commented the puppet master. Kari and Deidara knew that Sasori was right. Deidara worried about how that would emotionally affect, not only Kari, but Demnyx as well. After all, it was a well known fact that the two were best friends. "Don't look at me like that Deidara." said Kari, "I'm not a child. I can handle the pain of loss. It's not like I haven't been thorough it before."

Deidara nodded, "Hai un. I'll inform Pein-sama of our decision un." he said as he got up and headed for the door…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's kinda short but I gotta get back into the groove. I'll up date soon I promise!

Deidara: R&R un!

Kari.


	4. XIII's attack

Ok! I told you guys I'd update soon!

Deidara: What's gonna happen Kari-chan? ~

You know what's gonna happen Deidei!

Deidara: Maybe…maybe not un! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything previously owned un!

On with da chap!

**XIII's attack**

Kari sighed while she and Sasori waited for Deidara to return. She really didn't want to lose another person in her life, especially since her sensei's death wasn't that long ago. Sasori heard her sigh and glanced at his subordinate. He didn't like this anymore then she or Deidara did. The difference was that he, being the more mature one, had to think about these things in a rational, logical way.

Kari started to sing, _Tell me with affection in your voice, that you never really had choice. Place on me the burden of the best offer me the future and take it back. _She got up and started to pace around the room, _Show me what you never meant to show. Tell me what I'm not supposed to know. Contradict me when you're in the wrong. Don't commit to anything at all. _

Kari turned to where Axel lay, _My life is null and void, dismantled and destroyed. My life is null and void; my life is null and void. _Sasori could see tears forming in her eyes. She continued; _Fill me with compassion and concern. Thrill me with an unexpected turn. Tempt me with the secrets that you hold. Don't divulge until you're in control. _

Deidara was about to open the door when he heard Kari singing. He froze and listened; _Show what you never meant to show. Tell me what I'm not supposed to know. Contradict me when you're in the wrong. Don't commit to anything at all. My life is null and void. Dismantled and destroyed. My life is null and void; my life is null and void._

When Kari finished she sat next to Axel and just sat there quietly. Deidara and Sasori hated this. Why was life always so hard for those in the Akatsuki?

In Axel's mind.

**Damnit boy! **Yelled Kyubi, **You should've just stayed out of that battle! Had you not interfered I would've succeeded in finally defeating that idiot Kira! **Axel glared at the demon, "I told you! I won't let you hurt her anymore you damned demon!" Kyubi snarled at the redheaded shinobi. Why was Axel making things difficult? Was it all for that Uchiha girl? **Just because you're holding me back, doesn't mean you'll live Uzumaki! **"I would if you'd stop getting in the way when Kari tries to help me!" stated Axel in a "yes I went there" tone.

Kyubi fell silent. Axel had a point. Not that he'd let Axel know that. **Just give me control boy! I'll destroy Kira and then hand control back to you!** Kyubi tried to use his power to overpower axel, but the strength of Axel's will forced him away. "If you even TRY to do that I swear, I'LL KILL MYSELF KYUBI!" Axel's eyes burned with determination. Suddenly, they both heard the faint bang of an explosion. "what was that?" they asked in union.

Deidara frantically searched through his dresser. "Where is it, where is it un!" he pulled out an ink black bracelet. "Found it un!" he strapped it to his wrist and dashed back out side.

(clang) Deidara watched as the Akatsuki fought against XIII. "Damn those cowards for attacking a hospital un!" yelled the bomb artist. Larxene appeared in front of him, lightning surging through her. "Hello Deidara." She said with a giggle. Deidara jumped back and she shot lightning at him.

Deidara smirked and caught the lightning. It turned black as he held it in his hand. "What!?" Larxene stared at Deidara with wide eyes, "That's impossible!" Deidara's trademark grin spread across his face, "Impossible un? Akatsuki doesn't know the meaning of that word un! Dark Raito!" Deidara shot the lightning back at the blonde XIII member. "HA! Like _that_ will hurt me!" Larxene took the attack head on. "Katsu…" whispered the bomb artist. The lightning made her explode on impact. Larxene was incinerated by the explosion. "You didn't think un. You forgot that art is a blast un!" Deidara laughed for a few seconds and then turned to see how his Danna was doing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori was growing bored of this. He'd thought that fighting against a telepath would be more of a challenge. He was wrong. Zexion had logic but, when it came to having enough of an imagination to coming to with ways to torture his victims, he had none. Maybe that was the problem. Sasori, being an artist, enjoyed fighting against those with a creative mind.

Zexion threw Sasori into Gaara's office. "Having trouble cousin?" asked the Kazekage. Sasori stretched and dusted himself off, "No. This opponent lacks imagination. I'll end it shortly." He responded. Gaara nodded and returned to his paperwork. (A/N very interested in a battle that could destroy his entire village isn't he?) Sasori took out some poison tipped senbon and shuriken. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." He whispered quietly. A clone appeared and went to distract Zexion.

"There you are!" yelled XIII's researcher. He grabbed the clone by the throat and started to strangle it. His back was made into swiss cheese as the real Sasori lodged the senbon and shuriken into it," What!?! A clone!?!" Sasori nodded and watched as Zexion fell to his knees. "Too simple." Stated the puppet master simply. He turned and met Deidara's gaze…

Kari blocked one of Xemnas' lasers. His clone shot her from behind and her clone vanished in a puff of smoke. As the female Akatsuki member was about to sever his head, flames engulfed him. Kari turned to see Axel sitting up in his bed, his eyes hidden in the shadows. Xemnas might be dealt with, but was Axel friend? Or had Kyubi taken control again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4!!!Heheh a Cliffy! They rule don't they?

Deidara: R&R to find out what Axel is un!^^


	5. GoodBye

NYA~laziness got da best of me!!!well dat and skool….suciness….

Dei: kari-chan doesn't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or anything previously owned un….

Ok…enough laziness….on with the chap!

**Good-Bye**

Kari waited to see if Axel would attack or not. She risked a glance at her two best friends. Deidara and Sasori seemed ready to help. Kari turned back to Axel.

"Kari"

Kari relaxed just a tiny bit. If he was calling her that, then it wasn't Kyubi that was in control. "Kari…." he said, "kill me…"

Kari felt her heart skip a beat….

~Kari's POV~

He…wants me…to…KILL him? Why? He turned his gaze to me ad what I saw scared me. He was fighting for control. One of his eyes was its original green color…yet the other was blood red. Kyubi wanted out.

"Why ask me?" it didn't make sense. What made Axel think that I…of all people…would kill him?

"Because…" he smiled sadly at me, "you're the stronger of the two…" It took me a few seconds to realize who he meant. Then I knew he was right. Demnyx would never be able to kill him.

"There isn't any other way, is there?" I ask. He just shakes his head sadly before saying, "He'll never stop. As long as you live, he'll keep trying to kill you."

I knew he was right. I just didn't like my only choice. As I form the hand seals for my most powerful attack, I think about something my mother had once told me…._ Life. It is a never ending cycle of pain and happiness. Remember that, and wait for the happiness during times of pain._

For the last four months, I've been living a nightmare. When will it finally be over? "Dark style: A Thousand Blades of Death…"

I watch as blades of darkness surround the first person I had truly fallen in love with…

~Axel's POV~

I hear Kyubi yell in anger and agony as the attack surrounds me. I'm glad. Now, maybe Kari can live her life in peace. I don't think she ever realized it but…I'm the one that fills her life with pain. It's all my fault.

After all, it was me that had driven her away from the village, me who had murdered our sensei. And only the Third Hokage had known this but, it was me who had driven Itachi into his paranoia state the night of the massacre.

If she knew this, would she still wish to save me?

I highly doubt it, but with such a truly kind, forgiving person as Uchiha Kari, who knew? She had a tendency of forgiving the unforgivable. I smile as I think of my life…there is so much I regret, yet I'm glad that, in the end, I can protect her. I feel a ripping pain as the attack hits me head on…

~Normal POV~

*Three years later*

"KARI-CHAN!" Kari smirks as Deidara comes running. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when he noticed what they were standing in front of and bowed his head in respect. They both stood in front of a memorial. It was dedicated to Axel's memory.

"Gomen Kari-chan," stated the blonde bomb artist, "I didn't realize you were here UN." Kari shook her head, "Iie Deidei," she told him, "I was about to leave anyway. What is it?"

Deidara nodded and smiled, "Itachi and Kisame have returned safely un. I know you wanted to hear it un." Kari nodded, "Arrigato Deidei."

A red fox came out of the forest. It went up to Kari, and then dashed back into the shadows. "Uh…what the hell was that un?" asked the blonde. "I…don't know." Replied the Uchiha. They both shrugged and turned to the village. "I'm hungry. Let's get dango Deidei." Said Kari as they started for Konoha. "HAI UN!!' agreed Deidara…

Axel smiled as his fox returned, "What's the matter Kyubi?' he asked it. The fox ran around his leg a couple of times and then darted for Konoha. "Oh, you wanna head for that village up ahead? All right. Let's go!" He ran after the small creature…

And that's the chap!heh!R&R!!!


	6. Futuristic Intrusion

It's a new record!!1 2 times in one week!!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or anything previously owned un!

Thankies Deidei! On with the chap!

**Futuristic Intrusion**

Kari and Deidara arrived at the dango shop to find Itachi. "Hey nii-san!" said Kari. Itachi turned, a dango stick sticking out of his mouth, "Hey sis. How you doing?" "I'm doing well. Just," she looked down the street to see the same red fox from before rushing towards her.

"Huh? Whoa!" The small creature leapt into her arms. "Uh…new pet sis?" asked the eldest Uchiha.

"Hey!" Kamaku came out of the music store. She looked at the fox in confusion, "What the hell is with the fox?" Kari shrugged.

"Hey, that's the same fox from before un!" observed Deidara. "Yeah. I wonder why it's following me." Said Kari. The fox looked at her.

"There you are!" Kari froze as soon as she heard his voice. "Sorry if Kyubi scared you," said Axel as he walked up to her, "he can be a mischievous little thing sometimes!"

Kari stared at him in disbelief. "A-Axel?" Said red head looked from his fox to the female Uchiha, "Hmm? You know me?" he asked. Kari suddenly fell to her knees and started yelling.

Kamaku grabbed her, "Kari! Calm down!" Deidara picked Kari up and ran off with her.

Axel had fallen back on his butt and Kyubi had rushed on top of his head, both freaked out by what just happened. "Uh…what just happened?" asked Axel, finally getting up off the floor. Kamaku sighed.

"Please forgive my friend." She said turning to the confused redhead, "She…she lost someone very important to her a few years back and…you said your name is Axel?" Axel nodded, "Hai, Uzumaki Axel. Got it memorized?"

Kamaku and Itachi stared at him in shock.

A blonde ten year-old boy came up to them. "You guys, tell me where Deidara went un!" ordered the boy. The three stared at him as if he had three heads. Itachi noticed that the boy looked like he could be Deidara's brother.

"Are ya deaf or somethin' un? I said where is Deidara un!" The boy looked frustrated. And as if he had been through a tornado. "He…he went that way." replied Kamaku, pointing in the direction that Deidara had sprinted off in.

"Thanks un." The boy ran off in the same direction. Kamaku and Itachi turned back to Axel. "You saw that too, right? I'm not going mentally insane, right?" asked Kamaku. Axel nodded, his mouth hanging open…

~With Kari and Deidara~

Kari had finally stopped screaming. "So…you feeling better un?" Kari nodded, "Was I…dreaming Dei?" she asked the bomb artist. "Not unless I was too un." he replied.

Kari stared at the village below. Deidara had flown her up on one of his sculptures. The wind blowing in her face and the sound of just her and him talking and the clay wings flapping always managed to calm her down.

Deidara chuckled. At one point, he had had a crush on the raven haired girl. Now, she was like a sister to him. He was the one who she needed around to calm her down. He had made a promise to her at Axel's funeral. He'd told her that no matter what, he'd always be there to comfort her.

Deidara knew exactly how much having to kill Axel had tore at Kari's soul. And he tried to keep it from tearing anymore.

"Found ya un!" both Kari and Deidara looked to the side. There sat a little blonde boy on a clay bird. both of the Akatsuki members felt their jaws drop. Only Deidara was able to do that. How could this little boy do it?

"Took ya long enough nii-san. Now wet me up!" the boy looked down at a small redheaded child. His chocolate brown eyes seemed bored. "NOT AGAIN UN!!!"

yelled Deidara. The boy looked like Sasori.

"Iie. I'm not Sasowi. My name's Scorpling." Answered the boy. He attached chakra strings to the blonde and pulled himself up onto the bird. "I thought I told you to stay with the others un .Why don't you ever listen to me patsukun un?"

"Cause. I got bowed nii-san. And don't be rude, intro…in…tro...duce youwself." The redhead seemed no older than five. "Fine un." The blonde turned to Kari and Deidara, "I'm Kama un."

Kari and Deidara looked at each other and sighed. Who were these kids? And why were they looking for them? "Where do you kids come from un?" asked Deidara.

"I'm your son un. I come from the future un." Replied Kama….

(A/N) Heh. There ya go!what doya say to that? R&R!!!


	7. WtF!

Alo moto!!1lol! Ok….ini mini myni mo. Ur turn Tobi!

Tobi: YAYS!!!Tobi is a good boy! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything else previously own!

On with the chap!!!

**WTF!?!?**

Deidara and Kari just sat in silence for a few seconds. The little redhead, Scorpling, broke that silence, "Well, they arwe actuawy takin this bettew than we expected. Wight Nii-san?" The blonde nodded in agreement, "Right un. We thought they'd yell or somethin' un."

"Uh…" Kari finally regained the ability to speak, "are you two serious?" Kama cocked his head to the side like Deidara did when he was puzzled, "What do you mean serious un?" He looked exactly like the ex-Iwa-nin. He even talked liked him with the un at the end of his sentences.

"So…" Deidara stared at the small blonde in shock, "you're my…SON un!?!?" Kama nodded all hyper and Deidara like, "UN!!! Katsu Kama un! Art is a bang un!" Scorpling pushed him off the bird. "OW!!" Kama jumped back up. "It's eternal not fweeting Nii-san." stated the redhead. Kama glared at him, "Shut up Patsukun un! Let's not start this argument un."

Kari giggled, "Yeah, he's your son. And Scorpling is Sasori's son." Scorpling turned to her with a kawaii smile, "Only Kari-nee-chan would figuwe it out so fast!" Kari giggled again, "You're sooo kawaii!!!!" she said as she grabbed him into a hug. Scorpling stuck his tongue out at Kama. Said blonde pouted.

"HEY!!!"

They looked down to see a midget Axel. "HIII FWAME!!!" yelled Scorpling. The redhead smiled, "Good! Ya found them! Now get down from there! I'm hungry! Got it memorized?"

They all got down and Kari stared at Flame. "What's wrong? Seeing double?" asked the boy. Kari nodded, "You're…" 'Flame. Got it memorized? I'm you're son." Kari felt tears in her eyes, "So…back there…that really was…Axel?"

Flame shrugged, "Musta been or else I wouldn't be here." Deidara smiled. "Come on Kari-chan un. Let's go find him un." "Not that simple un." Stated Kama. The two Akatsuki members turned to him, "You see, he doesn't remember anything un."

~With other people~

"So let me get this straight," said Itachi, "you're telling me you're name is Uzumaki Axel? And you have a fox named Kyubi?" Axel nodded. As if for emphases, Kyubi jumped on Kamaku's head.

"Get him off." Stated Kamaku. Axel grabbed the small, red fox. "Well, I don't understand how this is possible." Came Sasori, "First, a mini me comes saying he's my son from the future and asking where Deidara was. Now I find Itachi and Kamaku talking to Axel. What the hell is going on?"

Axel turned to the puppet master, "Uh…do I know you?" Sasori sighed, "Plus it seems that Uzumaki has no memory. What's next? A flying pig?"

"FUCKIN PIG!!!" came two voices. Tonton was thrown past Sasori's head. "Well this day is just full of surprises isn't it?" Sasori said calmly. A pair of identical twins walked up to them. Kamaku sighed, "let me guess, you're Hidan's kids from the future?"

The girl nodded, "yup. I'm Light. This dork is my twin brother, Jash." Jash stuck out his middle finger at Light, "Go to hell Light!!" Light shrugged. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder" said Itachi.

Axel turned to Kyubi, "Why did you wanna come here again?" The fox stared at him intently. "For the girl? Which girl?" asked Axel. Kamaku was watching the redhead. "The raven haired one? You mean the one that started yelling?" The fox nodded. Kamaku's jaw dropped. The fox was answering him!

"Well…she did seem kinda familiar but….she didn't seem normal." The fox cocked his head to the side. "Good point. Fine. I'll go look for her. Can't hurt to try." Axel got up, "I'll uh…see you guys later. There's something I have to do." He said as he left.

"What's wrong Kamaku?" asked Light. Kamaku was confused as hell…

(A/N) And there you have it1What do ya think?R&R


	8. Same Old Axel

Hello People! (Dodges incoming kunai) HEY! Stop. Stop. Bad people!

Dei: Lol, sorry but that was funny un!

Oh, shut it blondie.

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or anything else previously owned.

On with the Chap!

**Same old Axel**

Kari looked at Scorpling and Kama, "I can't believe this. Too much is happening in one day." She was sitting under a tree with her knees up to her chest, leaning her head on Deidara's shoulder. The blonde was staring at Kama in interest. Kama was molding a clay scorpion with bird wings. The kid had quite the imagination.

"What's so hard to understand Kari-nee un?" he asked. "How are you here? How is Axel still alive? Why is my life getting complicated again? Will I ever have a normal life?" Kari asked. She was sick of pain and sorrow. Deidara laughed. "I think you and I gave up on a normal life when we joined Akatsuki un." Kari laughed. Only Deidara could do that. "That's a good point Dei. But it's still no fair. Akatsuki members deserve normality too!" Deidara smiled, "Nah, being normal would just suck un." Kama nodded in agreement, "Un! It's more fun to live with no normality un!"

Flame sighed, "Kama, you're completely insane." Kama glared at him, "I AM NOT UN! Just partially insane un." Deidara and Kari laughed. It seemed like Kama inherited his father's personality. Kyubi ran over to Kari and crawled into her lap.

"Oh! Kyubi?" Kari said as the fox rubbed his head on her leg. "Hey!" Axel came running up to them and Kari bit her lip. Deidara put his hand on hers and felt her trembling. "Hey Axel un. What brings you here un?" He asked. Axel sat on the other side of Kari, "Just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed a little freaked out when I said my name." Kari looked at Kyubi, not daring to meet Axel's gaze. "Hey," he said softly, "I never got your name." Kari remained quiet. "Hmm…not talking huh? Well, maybe I can just call you Angel until you tell me your real name?" Kari twitched. "What's wrong? You don't like that? Or maybe I should leave?" Axel's voice had dropped to a sad whisper. He started to get up.

"W-wait. I'm sorry Axel." Kari stuttered. He turned to her. "My name's Kari. Uchiha Kari. One of the last remaining of the Uchiha clan." Axel smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Kari…at least…I think it is. We haven't met before have we?" His green eyes met Kari's onyx ones. "What makes you say that?" asked the female Akatsuki. "Well…you just seem…really familiar. Got it memorized?" Kari smiled, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you Axel." Axel smiled wide, "Try me Angel." He blinked, "Whoa! Sorry, I don't know where that came from. I guess I spaced out when I looked into your eyes."

Deidara laughed and got up, "Why don't we all get something to eat un? Kari-chan hasn't had lunch yet un." Axel nodded, "Sure! What you guys gonna eat?" "How about some ramen un?" Piped Kama. Axel laughed and looked at the kids. "Sure, you kids wanna come too?" Flame smiled, "Yeah!" Kari giggled. Deidara couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she'd seemed this at ease.

"WHOA!" They all turned to see a shadow holding Scorpling by the throat. "PATSUKUN!" Kama yelled as the shadow disappeared with the small redhead…

A/n: And there you have it! I'm back! R&R please!


	9. Who's Blade?

I'm here! Hello moto!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto, KH2, or anything else previously owned un.

Thank you Deidei. On with the chap!

**Who's Blade?**

"NO! PATSUKUN UN!" Kama yelled as he watched the little scorpion get taken away by a shadow. "What just happened un?" asked Deidara. Kama let out a frustrated yell and shot lightning into the air from his hands. Kari and Deidara stared at the small blonde in awe. "Are you ok Kama?" Asked Kari."NO! BLADE JUST TOOK MY PATSUKUN TO WHOKNOWS WHERE TO DO WHO KNOWS WHAT TO HIM UN!" He fell to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. The two Akatsuki members heard the boy sob.

Deidara got the sudden urge to comfort the boy and sat next to him. He rubbed the boys back, "Shh, don't worry un. We'll get him back un." Kama looked up at him with tearful eyes, "Promise un?" Deidara smiled at him, "Promise. Now stop crying and tell us just who this Blade guy is un." Kama nodded and turned to flame, "Is that ok un?" he asked the redhead. Flame nodded, "It's the only way to get Scorpling back so we have no choice. Got it memorized?" Axel, who had just stayed silent and watched as the two talked to the children, looked at Flame in shock.

"What? I always say that." Stated the boy. Axel blinked in confusion a bit. "They're from the future Axel." Says Kari. Axel turns to her and shrugs. "Weirder things have happened." Kari laughed. Only Axel. Flame whistled, so loud that Kari, Deidara, and Axel saw stars. "What the fuck do you want!?!" Came Jash and Light. Kama wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Blade just kidnapped Patsukun un." "Serves the little fucker right." Said the young male Jashinist. Kama scowled at him. "Hey Jashy un?" he growled. Jash turned to him, "Yeah blondie?" "KATSU!"

Deidara laughed as the explosion blew Jash sky high. "OH FUCK YOU KAMA!" yelled Jash, his head landing with a loud thump, "OWW!" Light smirked at her twin brother, "Serves you right for talking bad bout Kenji. Dumbass." Kari sighed. These were definitely Hidan's kids. Who in their right minds would marry Hidan? Kama and Flame turned back to the three adults, "Blade is The son of a member of XIII." Explained Flame, "I think his dad's name is…Xigbar? He has a friend who's the son of Zexion. His name's Scipio. They're only two of the dumb XIII kids that are always picking on us Akatsuki kids. Got it memorized?"

Deidara and Kari felt themselves stress out. XIII kids? Great. As if the originals weren't enough. Wait a sec. "But we KILLED most of the members of XIII un." Stated the bomb artist Akatsuki. Kama shook his head, "Those cowards always run away before you kill them un. And their kids are just as bad un. GRR, if they hurt a hair on Patsukun's head, I swear I'll beat the shit out of them un!" Jash, who got put back together by his sister, gave Kama a noogie, "HELL MOTHER FUCKING YEA! I'M GAME FOR THAT!!" Kama flipped Jash onto the floor, "BAKA UN!"

Kari looked at Deidara, "Let's tell Sasori-danna. He'll help." Deidara nodded and turned to Axel, "What are you gonna do un?" Axel shrugged, "Since Flame is apparently my son, I'll help, and Kyubi too!" He smiled and the small fox jumped on his head and wagged its tail like a happy puppy. Kari and Deidara nodded, "Here we go un."

And there's the Chap!

Dei: Fun in the next chap un?

Saso: Probably. Our lives are full of surprises.

R&R Please!

Kari.


End file.
